Please Remember Hermione
by unpredictable
Summary: Songfic to "Please Remember" by LeAnn Rimes.. Red to find out what its about! :-)


font size="5" color="C451FF"   
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, and I don't own the song "Please Remember" by LeAnn Rimes. How sad.  
  
  
  
Time, sometimes time just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't the memories we made  
  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, savoring that last kiss. A quick goodbye from Harry and she opened her eyes to see him give her a half-smile. She took one last look as Harry left, his cloak swishing behind him. She bit her lip and bowed her head. She knew she would miss him so much. She though of how much they had been through in the past year- their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. She remembered the time they cut potions class to take a walk around the edge of the Forbidden Forest.... and his kisses under the stars. They had big time detention from Snape, but it was all worth it. A tear slipped from Hermione's eye as she turned to exit platform nine and three quarters.   
  
  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you and you were there for me  
Please remember our time together  
Time was yours and mine and we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me  
  
  
Hermione found herself wondering if Harry would simply forget her, if she didn't mean as much to him as he did to her. Would he send her owls and keep in contact? The thought of owls and letters from Harry reminded her of the summer break when Harry had sent her an owl, telling her to meet him in Diagon Alley so they could shop for their supplies before leaving. She remembered the smile on his face (and remembered how happy she was) when they found each other there. He had swept her up in his arms and she had told him how much she had missed him. He had laughed in her ear and told her he'd always come back to her so she wouldn't have to miss him for long. Hermione stepped absentmindedly out of the train station and shielded her eyes against the sun. How long would it be until he came back to her now?  
  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And its sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might've been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
I'll never know again  
  
  
She knew she'd get home and probably send him an owl immediately. She couldn't stand being  
away from him and his warm kisses, deep eyes and melting smile. Her thoughts would drift back  
to the end of last summer, and the feel of his body against hers as they became one for the first  
time. Hermione shivered as the feeling of love invaded every inch of her soul. All for Harry. She  
could almost hear his voice, a life raft in a sea of happiness and hardships.  
  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you and you were there for me  
And remember please remember me  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you and you were there for me  
Please remember our time together  
  
  
Hermione watched an owl fly overhead before she went to bed and sighed. She had sent an owl  
of course, but there might not be a reply for days, weeks even. She consoled herself with the  
thought that there was no way he could have forgotten her already. Not after all that they had  
been through. They had been to the moon and back, and gone up against unthinkable odds. The  
only thing that come between them now was distance, right? And distance couldn't be such a  
challenging barrier?. could it? No, they would be together again someday. She smiled and  
drifted off to sleep.  
  
Time was yours and mine and we were wild and free  
And remember please remember me  
And how we laughed and how we smiled  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
And how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
I had you and you had me  
  
She dreamed of their last night at Hogwarts. There was a dance, and after a while they slipped  
off to have their own personal goodbyes. She had looked into his eyes and kissed him deeper  
than they ever had before. Harry had held her for what seemed like eternity, then when it was  
time to leave, Hermione thought it had seemed like no time at all. She kissed his soft warm lips  
and left, trying to be brave. Harry was going to be an Auror, and would travel often. This meant  
they wouldn't see each other very much. Hermione would have gladly traveled everywhere by  
his side, but Harry had insisted it was "too damn dangerous", and didn't want Hermione in harm's way.  
  
  
Please remember, please remember me?..  
  
  
Seven years later, there was a knock at the door. Hermione answered it. She was in the middle  
of an argument over the phone with her neighbor, while trying to clean her house.   
Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wrinkled, but she could care less. Great, I wonder  
who it is. Don't people have better things to do on Saturdays?? She opened the door and  
gasped, not believing her eyes. If that was who she though it was, then maybe things were finally  
going to start getting better??  
/font  



End file.
